Boys in the Band/References
*Chris Kirkpatrick guest stars as Chip Skylark, his first of many appearances. *Cosmo's old band is called The Fairies. It consists of himself on the electric triangle, Pan on the pan flute, Santa Claus on drums, and Ludwig van Beethoven on the organs. *If it's Timmy 's birthday in this episode then he is eleven years old, but in MicroPhony Mrs. Turner say he is 10. *This episode is one of Butch Hartman 's top picked episodes in the Timmy's Top Wishes DVD. *Chip is apparently not rich despite what many of his fans assume. The record company in reality pays for all the expensive stuff he has. Chip claims that if his fans find out he is not rich they would not like him anymore. *This episode was postponed on March 1, 2002 in the U.S., but it was aired in Australia on August 3, 2001 because the Americans had postponed the 2nd season of "The Fairly OddParents". * The Boys in the Band - The episode' title, "Boys in the Band", is an obvious reference to the play. * Footloose - The music that plays during the title card is an instrumental sample of the song Footloose by Kenny Loggins from the movie. *When Cosmo stalls the fans at Chip's concert, everyone sees him as a fairy and this clearly breaks Da Rules: no one must reveal fairies' existence. **However it is possible that Cosmo didn't technically break the rule as he did not directly say that he was a fairy (not including when he said the name of his band) despite appearing as one. It may have been because of his appearance people may have thought he was a musician in a costume with his other band members also in costumes. *When Timmy splashes out of the cake it makes no sound. *When Timmy wakes up, it's morning. When he goes downstairs, he expects dinner. In reality, he should be expecting breakfast. *Chip Skylark has a different appearance on his posters and CDs than he does when he appears in person. It could be possible that an earlier character design was used for his merchandise. *'Vicky:' Move it twerp! It's pay-per-view, which means if I don't view, then someone's gonna pay! ---- *'Timmy (''about Chip Skylark):' I wish something bad would happen to him! :(''Cosmo and Wanda poofed Da Rules in front of them and read what bad things Timmy could not wish for to happen to Chip Skylark) *'Wanda:' Fine, but you cannot wish him maimed. *'Timmy:' Okay then, I wish- *'Cosmo:' Or injured. *'Timmy:' Then- *'Wanda:' Or beaten :(Timmy barely raised his finger) *'Wanda:' Or dead. *'Timmy:' Fine, I wish that the worse possible non-lethal thing could happen to Chip Skylark right now!!! ---- *'Chip Skylark:' Hi! I was just in a non-lethal accident in my record company's car. All of a sudden I seemed to hit this tree that popped out of nowhere. Totally weird. ---- *'Timmy (''after the wish failed and the wands were disabled from making the wish):' Oh, great. The "wand-not-working" (''he blew raspberry) noise! ---- *'Wanda:' Well, you know how the rules say we can't use our magic to destroy true love? *'Timmy:' So? *'Vicky (''to Chip):' Hello, my love who I truly love with all the love in my heart! Love! *'Timmy:' Oh. ---- *'Vicky:' I love you, Chip Skylark! I'm gonna call all my friends and invite them to the wedding. But first I gotta get some friends. ---- *'Cosmo:' Hello Dimmsdale! Are you ready for Chip Skylark? :(''the crowd cheered) *'Cosmo:' Well he's not here yet! :(the crowd booed and threw tomatoes at him) ---- *'Chip Skylark:' Tuesday is...applesauce day! :(Chip fainted) ---- *'Chip Skylark:' How did we get here so fast? *'Timmy:' Uhh... the power of music? ---- *'Chet Ubetcha:' It's a mass scene of chaos at the Dimsdale Dimmadome; where everyone is angrily asking the same question. Where is Chip Skylark? *'Mrs. Turner:' If Chip doesn't show up, I'm gonna punish our child for no reason! *'Mr. Turner:' Timmy, if you're watching this, run! ---- *'Preacher:' We are gathered here today to join two lovesick teens against their will. Does anybody..... :(Chip started to object physically) *'Preacher:' Except for the groom, have a reason for these two to get married? ---- *'Vicky:' Now I have to find someone who can marry a teenage girl and her celebrity teen hostage... to the internet! ---- *'Timmy:' Cookies? For dinner? With our... phone number on them? *'Mr. Turner:' These aren't for you son, these are for the Chip Skylark concert! *'Mrs. Turner:' We're going to hurl these on stage and hope that Chip calls us, and offers to be your big brother! ---- *'Chip Skylark:' Sometimes it's hard being pretty and talented. *'Timmy:' And delicious! *'Chip Skylark:' What?! *'Timmy:' My dad said that. ---- *'Women in Audience:' We want Chip! *'Mr. Turner:' Or else! *'Women in Audience:' WE WANT CHIP! *'Mr. Turner:' OR ELSE! *'Women in Audience:' WE WANT CHIP! *'Mr. Turner:' OR ELSE! ---- *'Cosmo (''in a manly voice):' Instead please put your hands together (''he returned to his regular voice) for your opening act! On the pan flute, Pan! :(the crowd threw tomatoes at Pan) *'Cosmo:' And on drums, Santa! :(the crowd threw tomatoes at Santa) *'Santa:' You better watch out! *'Cosmo:' And on the organ, Beethoven! :(the crowd threw tomatoes at Beethoven) *'Beethoven:': Vhat? VHAT!? *'Cosmo:' And I'm Cosmo and together we're THE FAIRIES! :(the crowd shouted angrily and threw a large number of tomatoes at the Fairies, causing them to swim in it) Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes